


I Needed to Show You

by Xiaolxn



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Okay I think we've covered it right, Sex, Smut, They bang and it's precious, Vaginal Sex, commission, healthy relationship, how's that for a rare AO3 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolxn/pseuds/Xiaolxn
Summary: Clay and Renai have been together a long time now, so long in fact, that they've managed to stick it from adolescence to adulthood. But even a relationship as strong as theirs suffers under the stresses and strains of their sacred duties to protect the world from any evil that may rise, and so, after a bit of soul-searching with a less-than-helpful mentor, Renai realises that every now and then, lovers just need a gentle reminder of who they are.





	I Needed to Show You

“There’s no _difference_-!”

“There is an _enormous _difference, Renai.”

The girl groaned and collapsed mid push-up, folding her arms under her face to muffle the sound. In silent judgement, her master stood above her, sipping gently from her cup of tea with a brow raised. Such a display of impertinence.

_She was so proud._

“I can’t offer you the advice you seek,” she continued flatly, “because I am not so egotistical to think I can comment on that which I have not experienced.”

“With all due respect, master-”

“I can’t hear you when you mumble.”

Blowing a strand of grass off of her lips, Renai raised her head with her eyes narrowed. Master Aeris, pale and willowed and beautiful clad in black, kept her head turned to the side as those milky blue eyes fixated on something in the distance, something Renai couldn’t see, something far off and unperceivable.

_Yeah right, she was just _refusing_ to make eye contact._

“I _said-”_ she stood up resolutely, dusting off her chest and thighs as she did so, “-with all due respect, _master,_ that you were egotistical enough to think you should live forever, so why not do it again just this once and help me out!?”

A year ago, those words would have earned her stony silence, gritted teeth, judgement and hurt and betrayal in every form. Now, words had lost all meaning; there were no more barriers between the two, no subject taboo, no topic off-limits; it was one of the many things that had made Aeris’s choice to forfeit her conscience well-worth the sacrifice, despite the obvious drawbacks, the main concern being that she cared _very little_ about _most_ things.

But that which she _did_ love, she loved _fiercely._

_Luckily, Renai was one of those things._

“Funny,” was her only reply, a small hint of a smirk on those pretty lips. She sipped her tea again before sighing, turning away to flick the dregs out of the bottom of the cup. “…Renai. I don’t know how to help you, and I’m not telling you that out of some form of _embarrassment-“_

“I know, I know; you don’t _feel_ embarrassment anymore,” she sighed, folding her arms tightly across her chest. “But you’re in love, right? With a man? So surely you _must _know some of the things I’m asking about, right? Even a little bit?”

“How I feel about Chase and how you feel about Clay are two entirely different things, my dear.”

“In what way?!”

“Well, I only _love_ Chase.” She shrugged slightly, a confession which would have once brought her to the verge of _aneurism_ coming so casually now. “You love Clay, yes?”

“More than anything.”

“But do you _like_ him?”

Renai paused, mid-way through brushing a small patch of mud from her shoulder. _Did she like him?_ What a…peculiar question. Of _course_ she _liked_ her own boyfriend, the entire conversation they were in the middle of was about the fact she liked him _very much indeed,_ and there were things she wanted to do about it! _Did she like him?_

“…Master, of _course_ I like him.”

“Well then, there’s the difference between you and I.”

She paused as Aeris adjusted her skirt, frowning at a fleck of mud on the hem.

“…You-”

“You _like_ the man you love, I simply _don’t_.” She shrugged slightly and watched as a ladybird landed on the rim of the cup she held, delicate little veil-like wings tucking away underneath its beautiful blood-red shell. In many ways, Renai had always reminded Aeris of a ladybird; such a soft little thing tucked away under something fierce, bright and protective, something that gave off warning signs, screams of _I have venom, I have poison,_ to those who sought to harm it and yet nothing less than _sweetness_ for those considered a friend, an ally.

Renai should wear red more. Perhaps she’d suggest it some time.

“Master…”

“Oh, don’t speak with such _pity_.” She brushed the ladybird away and turned to her once more, smirking slightly. “Who in this world actually _likes_ Chase Young? He’s very dislikeable after all, as I’m sure you noticed it at one point or another; maybe at one of the points he threw you through a wall or let your boyfriend get half-eaten by jungle beasts.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Clay is kind and sweet and gentle for one of his…_stature_.” She gestured to her and turned away, folding her robe sleeve over her arm as Renai fell into step by her side, crossing the grass towards the Temple entrance. “Which is why I can’t offer you such…_romantic _advice, my sweet. In each other’s eyes, you and he deserve so much more from each other than anything I could offer with what _I_ have. Magic, perhaps. Fighting techniques, tea recipes, even _flute lessons,_ all of this I could offer. But how to, for want of a better phrase, _show a man how much you love him?_ Darling, I couldn’t even _begin_ to find ways to help you with that.”

Renai’s reply was a very gentle sigh accompanied by the nod of her head. As disappointing as it was, it was understandable; Aeris didn’t have the history of relationships enough to offer what information she sought, and no amount of talking would change that. In all honesty, she’d have better luck getting relationship advice from _Jack bloody Spicer_ than she would Aeris; at least the former actually seemed to love his girlfriend, unlike the slow and cautious dance her master and partner had been tangled in for centuries.

In some ways, she found it intriguing, sensual, even.

But looking at it right then, in that moment…it was just unhealthy.

She moved aside to let Aeris ascend the patio steps first, leaning against the railing as she picked the dirt out from underneath her fingernails. Her master paused at the top and drummed her nails on the railing for a moment, before eventually sighing and turning to look down at her, brow raised.

“…What he does for you, do for him.”

Renai paused and looked up, hands dropping to her sides as she spoke.

“I…I’m sorry?”

“Whatever…romanticisms he does for you, do them for him.” She frowned. “Does he bring you gifts?”

“…Flowers and stuff? Sure, yeah, of course he does.”

“Then do that. Flip the tables. Surprise him, bring him flowers and wear something nice reserved only for his eyes, do his chores for him, give back what he gives and it’ll work itself out.”

“But I _do_,” she replied slowly, folding her arms. “That’s a relationship, isn’t it? I mean a _healthy_ one, not whatever slow torture you have going down with the dragon king. I _do_ do that kind of stuff!”

“Do you do it all at once so it hits him like a wave?” She smirked slightly. “For instance, has he ever returned to you at night and found no work to be done, flowers strung about the place, and you and you alone wearing that dress you don’t think we know you own?”

Oh, _there_ was the red she wanted her to wear. _On her cheeks._

“No, but…I…I can _try_?”

“Men are simple creatures,” she smirked, turning her back on her again. “Throw enough at them in one go and they’ll be bowled over enough so they can’t think. And that’s the state of mind you want him in, darling. _Not thinking._”

As she began to walk away again, Renai bowed her head, thumb on her chin as she tried to quell her embarrassment. _The dress you think we don’t know you own_, how could she even _know_ about that? She kept that hidden under her floorboards, it only even saw moonlight once a bloody year. She shook her head and looked up again, arching onto her toes as Aeris passed through the doorway.

“Master-!?”

“Yes?”

“…You said you didn’t-!”

She turned as she entered the cool shade of the indoors, smirking again as she placed her empty cup of tea down to the side.

“I said I had no experience in _love_, my dearest Renai. Sex is quite simply a different matter.”

* * *

_She felt stupid._

No, not _stupid_, more so just a little…silly. She turned back and forth in front of the mirror, running her fingers through her hair as she did so. In the reflection, she could just see the loose floorboard poking out from under the bed, not quite so firmly reattached as she fumbled with her preparations. Dropping her hair back down her back, she turned and crouched down, shoving the wood back into the dark recesses until it slid firmly into place with a satisfying _clank_. She stood up and walked back over to the mirror, turning to the side.

The dress wasn’t so much a _dress_ as it were _lingerie_, long and flowing and so sheer that her underwear was more than visible beneath it. Every item of clothing she wore, as little as that was, was the same shade of bright red, reminiscent of the rose petals that scattered the floor and bed behind her. Roses, Renai had very recently come to learn, were not only the most romantic of flowers, but also the most _shockingly expensive_ type of flowers; in truth, she wanted to expend the time and money on this evening, show Clay how much he meant to her and how much he was _worth it_, but after gawking at the price tag for a minute straight, she’d tapped out of the marketplace and simply summoned the flora herself.

Combing through her hair once more with her fingers, she stood back again and let out a deep breath. She looked good. Good enough, anyway; this red-and-ruffled sexy Renai was certainly a shake-up from the jeans and high-top’s she usually wore, hopefully enough so it would be staggering when seen. As desperate as she was to get a grasp on this on her own, she couldn’t help but hold Aeris’s words to heart; _“Throw enough at them in one go and they’ll be bowled over enough so they can’t think. And that’s the state of mind you want him in, darling. Not thinking.”_

But Clay had been away the entire day with the other monks, what if he was hurt? Or just tired? Or quite simply _not in the mood?_ She looked around at all the petals and candles and caught her reflection in the mirror, hesitating momentarily. What if this was all just a silly idea? What if he just wanted to collapse in bed and not think about anything other than the rest he so obviously deserved?

She folded her arms gently over her almost-bare chest.

Maybe she _did_ feel silly.

She moved around the bed to the curtains and made sure they were firmly shut before heading over to the closest cluster of candles, preparing to blow them out. If she hurried, she could clean everything up and be in her pyjamas by the time he got home; it would be relief enough to see she’d done all the chores, perhaps these big aesthetic gestures weren’t all they were cracked up to be. She brushed some petals to the side and leant over to get to the candles, pushing her hair back over her shoulder-

When the bedroom door opened.

“Renny, I swear down you wouldn’t_ believe_ the kinda things we’ve been through today-”

For a few seconds, there was understandable silence. He’d paused in the doorway, hat in hand, blonde hair tossed off of his brow. His clothes were slightly muddy but otherwise unscathed, no visible injuries or traumas. Renai, meanwhile, was half bent over the bed, eyes locked on him as the tie of that _truly sheer_ dress slipped loose, parting slightly as she stood back up.

Seconds ticked by before he managed to speak.

“…I gotta admit, I…I expected there to be laundry on the floor.”

She grinned and buried her face into her palms as he shut the door behind him, walking over to the bed as he looked around. Perhaps half of the temple’s stock of candles were burning away in that little bedroom, filling the air with a soft, smoky incense, the bedsheets and pillows splattered with scarlet petals. He paused and picked one up from the top of the duvet, running his thumb over the surface; it was so soft and velvety, much more so than he expected.

“…Renny, you didn’t have to-”

“But I wanted to.”

She’d lowered her hands now, walking back around the bed as he turned to face her properly, gently placing his hat on top of the petals. She came to a stop in front of him, resting her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. They were still the same blue as they day they’d first met, but his face had changed since then; he had less freckles, his jaw stronger, cheekbones sharper and higher. They weren’t the kids they used to be. Not anymore.

“How many times have you done something like this for me?” she asked softly as his hands slid over hers. “You always bring me flowers, or chocolates, or little cuddly animals you win for me at carnivals. If I’m too tired after training, how many times do you pick up my chores so I don’t over-exert myself? You do all of these beautiful, romantic things for me and all I do in return is say _I love you, you’re the best_, and lately…I don’t know. Those words have started to feel a little empty. I _always_ tell you that I love you, Clay, but for a while now, I feel I need to hit out with some grand gesture to show it and make those words mean something again. Maybe I’ve been watching too many movies with Kimiko, it’s a distinct possibility since we got Wi-Fi out here, but…the point still stands.” She reached up and touched his cheek gently. “I love you. And I want to prove it to you.”

His hand went to hers, pressing it firmly against the warm skin of his cheek before he turned his face to kiss her palm gently.

“…Renny, you don’t have to prove _anythin’_ to me,” he said softly. “We don’t exactly have normal lives, what with where we live n’ kickin’ evil in the tail every day just to keep the world spinnin’. No one who lives like us is ever gonna have a relationship like you see in your movies; it’s _always_ gonna be just that little bit more complicated, but it’s what makes it so much more special.” He smiled and released her hand gently. “…I know you love me. I really, really do. You show it every day. Which is why you never _have_ to do anythin’ like this, but that isn’t to say I don’t appreciate every single detail about what you’re doin’, even the mess that all this candle wax is gonna make by the time we wake up tomorrow.”

She bubbled out a little laugh, one which seemed on the verge of a sob; she pressed her fingertips to her lips and he smiled, pulling her in for a hug. She immediately buried her face into his shoulder and hung onto him tightly, fists balled tightly against the muscle of his back. His shirt was still muddy, but she hardly cared; a little dirt never hurt anyone, after all.

After a while, she gently pulled away from him, running her thumbs under her eyes to collect any tears that had dared formed, and cleared her throat as she looked away from him.

“So…I…”

“…Oh yeah, _I know_.”

She looked back up at him, at his smirk, at that handsome, handsome face, and found herself grinning as she stepped up to him. She reached out and gently began to run her fingertip up the front of his shirt, tracing over the buttons one by one until she reached the top, beginning to undo them as she slowly worked her way back down.

“…You said you expected laundry on the floor.”

“You never let me down, darlin’, why stop now?”

She helped him pull his shirt away as she smiled, pushing it off of his shoulders until it fell to the floor. She kicked it away from the candles and arched onto her toes as he pulled her in for a kiss, inhaling sharply as he ran his palms up and down her arms, the fabric of that damned dress bunching up as he did so. Her skin was as warm and soft as ever, freshly bathed with oils and soaps after her training with Aeris during the day.

Gently urging her downwards, Clay helped her sit back on the bed, leaning over to continue their kiss as she began to unbuckle his belt, slipping it from the loops of his jeans before tossing it to the floor. Her hands went to his stomach, his flesh soft and pliable but solid with the muscle underneath. She loved his physique, loved the way he wore it so well; she’d never met anyone so physically strong, but he himself wasn’t built like a cold, unfeeling rock. He was still warm and soft, perfect for cuddling with the added bonus he could absolutely bench-press her if she asked him to.

…Maybe at some point this week, she would.

She’d only noticed he’d kicked away his boots when they clattered on the floor behind them, the bed sinking as he gently pushed her back into the sheets and petals. Her arms immediately came up around his shoulders and she smiled up at him, at that gentle and handsome face behind that splash of freckles. He returned her smile and ran his thumb gently over her cheek before kissing her again, fingertips tracing along her collarbone slowly.

“…I think we should get this show on the road,” he muttered against her mouth. “Been one hell of a day, darlin’, I don’t mean to-”

“As long as you have the energy for me, I don’t care,” she replied breathily. “I love you. I just needed to remind you how much.”

He was still for a moment before leaning down and kissing her suddenly, fiercely, his arms pulling her waist up against his. She groaned into his mouth, letting out a sharp breath as he turned her around, pulling the soft fabric of her dress apart to free her flesh.

Renai let out a little moan before moving her hands from his back, helping him shrug the folds of dress down her shoulders, kicking away the fabric as he pulled back, working his jeans down his hips and legs. It barely took half a minute to kick his legs free as Renai pulled herself up against the pillows, and yet by the time he’d finally finished, their desperation had somehow increased tenfold.

“Clay,” Renai breathed, back arching as he finally pushed her back down against the covers. “Those jeans take forever to get rid of…”

“I dunno, kinda adds a little bit to it, don’t you think?” he muttered against her throat, kissing firmly. “Makin’ you wait just a bit…aren’t we all meant t’be about patience, bein’ warriors n’ all?”

She smiled as he kissed her chin softly, her fingers sliding into his hair.

“Let’s not talk about being patient _or_ being warriors,” she murmured softly, sliding her leg up between his. “I don’t want to talk about any of that. Not in here. In here, you’re just mine, and I’m yours. Nothing else.”

“…That sounds perfect to me, ma’am,” he breathed, pulling her waist tightly against his. She groaned as her hips pressed against his, breath hitching slightly; his hand gripped her thigh tightly and he moved his hand between them. Her own deft little fingers joined his, pushing his briefs down as he gently peeled the fabric of her underwear away. She felt a slight blush as he did so, as she always did, but he ignored it for her. She wriggled her ankle to help him remove the little piece of cloth, bundling it up and tossing it onto the floor with his own, before settling back on top of her once more.

“You’re good?” he breathed softly, fingers running gently through her hair.

“Yeah,” she smiled, the blue of her eyes appearing amber in the candlelight. “It’s all fine, don’t you worry about any of that. I’m ready to go.”

Before he could question her any further, she pulled him tightly against her in the softest of kisses, letting his hands guide her legs around his waist. She felt his palms leave her for a moment, his breath coming out hot as he took a second to adjust, and then he slowly slid into her, mouth opening slowly as her spine arched. She let out a little whimper as she reached back, fingers gripping the headboard as that fleeting sting passed; she was hardly unprepared, more than ready to be with him like this, but there was always just a little _ache_ whenever he first entered her. His own lips echoed her noises with a slight groan, head bowing as he held her hips tightly.

They remained still for a few seconds, just adjusting to the feel of each other, before his fingers finally left her hip to find her chin. His head turned and he groaned against her cheekbone, reminding her that they were safe, that she could unwind, that this little corner of the temple was all their own and she could be as loud as she needed to be…and then his hips touched hers and she finally let out a long, loud moan, a sound so sultry he couldn’t help but repeat it.

“…Mm, sorry, it’s been a while,” she breathed as she released the headboard and slid her arms around his neck, both heels digging into the back of his thighs.

“Does it hurt?”

“Oh, please Clay, you’re not that good.”

He chuckled and kissed her firmly before pulling back, fingers gently tightening around her wrists. He slowly pushed them into the covers either side of her head and sat back slightly, the movement causing them both to let out little moans of pleasure. In his eyes, Renai had always been intoxicating; she had always had a special place amongst the temple monks, a personality which could turn any lips upward in a smile, a demeanour which would just cheer on anyone. She was everything soft and gentle and good in his world, and he didn’t know he could ever love anyone the way he loved her in that very moment.

He rocked against her, holding her wrists down firmly as he slipped in and out of her, his rhythm and pace slow at first. As much as he kept it to himself, he _liked _to see her squirm, liked to strip her down and build her back up again, liked to watch that pretty face contort with the moans he now drew from her lips. His breath was coming out short and hot as his pace increased, becoming more drawn into her warmth; he would almost be embarrassed about the noises he was making if he wasn’t so entranced by the sensations she was giving him, how _tight_, how _wet_, how _good_ she felt. The mattress beneath them creaked gently as they panted, the undulation of their bodies prompting more and more moans. Clay’s hands finally released her wrists and she gripped his back, pulling him down for a heady kiss.

“…I lied,” she whimpered against his lips, brows furrowed together. “M-maybe you are that good, whatever you just did, d-do it again-”

“Why’s that now?” he smiled, pausing for a moment only to pull her up suddenly, seating her _firmly_ on his thighs. “Did it do somethin’ for you?”

His stomach _twisted_ at the way her expression changed, her mouth parting in a silent cry, head falling back, thighs clenching tightly around his. And not just her thighs; her entire _body_ tensed up, her walls tightening around him at the suddenly new and suddenly _intense_ position. He moaned loudly, hands moving to her hips and pushing her down to grind against him, allowing him to reach deeper inside of her and brush spots that made her squirm.

“…Well, it _did_,” she breathed. “But this is s-so much better-!” Her voice was quivering now, soft breasts bouncing as he thrust up inside of her, desperate for her warmth and the tight sensation that came with it. He parted his lips and she kissed him deeply, tongue sliding into his mouth; it was messy, it was unsteady, and after a few moments it was so perfect he gripped her hair tightly in his hand, breath coming out quickly.

“Renny-”

“It’s okay!” she panted. “Me too-!”

“Wanna roll over?”

“Y-yes, quickly, I’m so close-”

She let out a whine which quickly began a moan as he pulled away from her, twisting her smoothly and pushing her face-down into the mattress. He gripped her hips and pushed back inside of her, the burn of her walls making him cry out. He held her hips tightly as she let out some high-pitched whimpers into the pillows, his thrusts pistoning her down into the sheets hard and rough enough to make the rose petals bounce, her stomach clenching tightly. Her breathing was becoming erratic, hands fumbling for purchase, and he eventually offered her mercy in the form of pressing his chest to her back, hugging her tightly against him as she hit her high.

The noises she made were _heavenly_, her body convulsing in little tremors that made her insides clench and relax at the same pace as her breaths, milking him for all he was worth. It wasn’t difficult to convince him to give himself up, telling him he could finally relax and let it all go; he buried his face into her shoulder as he came, not thinking twice about filling her up as their hips bucked in perfect unison, the warmth and wetness dripping down their thighs. Renai was still whimpering, her hair stuck to his chest and her shoulders; his hand slowly moved to her face, peeling a strand away from her mouth before pushing her jaw around until her nose touched his. She was smiling now, her tongue grazing his lips in a gentle kiss as he slowly sat them both up, his member softening inside of her. He took a moment, stroking her cheek gently as he pulled the sheets over, wiping as much of the mess away as he could before helping her slide off of him, both of them sighing at the sudden feeling of being parted.

He slumped against the headboard as she lay on her back for a moment, both catching their breaths, before he offered her a small smile.

“…Well,” he murmured, “I suppose there _is_ laundry on the floor now…”

“And candle wax.” She sat up slowly, her chest shining with sweat “And rose petals. I think I did all of your chores only to...to make more chores.”

He rolled his eyes as she got on her knees, kissing him slowly as she gently ran her thumb over his chin.

“Don’t you even think about chores right now,” he muttered. “Because if you start thinkin’ ‘bout ‘em, then I’m gonna start thinkin’ ‘bout ‘em, and I swear down Renny, the only thing I wanna drift off thinkin’ about is you.”

“...I love you.”

“Of course you love me, darlin’. I’m a loveable person.” He watched her for a moment, watched that perfect face, and then he touched her lips gently. “…I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, you didn't know I wrote filthy commissions, did you? Well I DO. Feel free to drop me a message at my Tumblr, https://p-r-imeday.tumblr.com/ if you fancy one. They're cheap and cheerful and mostly contain penises so hup hup, on it people! For my lovely little bundle of sunshine, this is for you. Even your sweet little butt deserves a little bit of naughty sometimes huehuehuehue, so voila.
> 
> Clay and Renai do the dirty.


End file.
